


You are not alone

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You are not alone

Danny sometimes thinks Steve doesn't understand that he is not alone anymore that he have people who care about him.

When he acted like one idiot or reckless it's hurt him and it makes him angry.  
So he is upset for a long moment.

"What's Happen Danno?"

"I don't want to talk with you," say Danno

"What did I do?" said Steve

"What? You are crazy? You have acted like one idiot and reckless you didn't imagine if something bad would happen to you that all" says Danny

He was so angry that he have slapped his knuckle against the table.

"Danny," say Steve

"Don't say anything !" say Danny angry and who begun to cry.

Steve goes hug him and say "I don't like to see you crying, I'm sorry Danny I didn't think I could hurt you like this, I didn't think about the consequence I know it's our job that I'm not longer in the navy" he is just so close of Danny, he just have put his head on the shoulder of Danny

"You are not alone anymore, you have me, you have Grace who consider you like your dad too, you have also Kono and Chin, you are not alone"

"Danny..."

"I know I can't promise anything because I would do anything to protect us and it's was matter the most that I want to keep you safe you and Grace. I love you so much."

"Steve" Danny kissed Steve and put his forehead against his forehead "I love you too my idiot"


End file.
